When sending data, or information, over a channel, a data rate at which the data can be transmitted increases with the received power. In many channels of interest, such as free space optical communication (FSOC) channels, the received power changes with time, for example due to atmospheric scintillation. In the presence of power fluctuations, the data rate is typically set to a level sustainable based on a lowest received power, to prevent loss of transmitted data.